Timemiracle Sword
The Timemiracle Sword (The Kibou Sword in Japanese version) also known as the Sword of Time of Miracle (the Sword of the Forgotten Time in Japanese version) is the sword combined with the past Master Sword and Demise Sword in order to create a miracle by using combining method. However, it was cost to his original form's sacrifice and will stay in BEAST Mode forever unless the sword can put the Sword's Seal to return back into normal before he finishing his goal to save both past and present. This sword is actually the one sword who does not exist in Zelda's prophecy until Samuel Nakaoka fuses the two swords and call upon it's true form, the Timemiracle Sword; the Sword of No Existence. With his past self's Maser Sword merged with the Timemiracle Sword, his sword reforges dramatically and reawakes the Timemiracle Sword's true form, the Super Timemiracle Sword; the Sword of the Past. When the girl (actually Oliver) sing with Samuel Nakaoka and kissed him, the Super Timemiracle Sword has suddenly turned into pure light before forges into it's actual true form, the Final-Time Sword; the Sword of the Future by reawakening his sword's powers. History PR Zelda: Beyond of Past Because of the past was rewritten by Demise, an old Impa comments that two swords could seal Demise by combining his strength. However, Samuel Nakaoka used large amounts of his powers to reforges his true ace despite Peter's warning about Samuel Nakaoka turned back into his BEAST Mode which is could stay forever. After creating the Timemiracle Sword, Groose has a idea in order to prevent Demise from alter time, Samuel Nakaoka can create a Sage to seal the Seal of Forgotten BEAST. When Hie Harumi become the Sage of Fire, Groose discovers Demise is altering Digimon World and Samuel Nakaoka became shocked when Sora was in this world. With Sora became the Sage of Land, Groose alerts Samuel Nakaoka the Second that the Seal of Forgotten BEAST has broke the seal. Samuel Nakaoka, Link and Groose manages to destroy the forbidden BEAST and seal the monstrous second time. After seal the forbidden BEAST again, Samuel Nakaoka see Demise is altering Divergence World and Groose joined his group to save Divergence World's time. When Halomass was destroyed by unwilling Samuel Nakaoka where the monster was actually Luxandra Frail, Samuel Nakaoka awoke Misaki Kureha into Sage of Water and Quatinos morphed into her fourth form. Samuel Nakaoka raise his sword to restore her world's time in order to prevent Demise's alternation. After Kureha became the Sage of Water, Groose alerts Samuel Nakaoka that Demise appears in the Seal of the Forbidden and goes to him. Demise became surprise and impressed by Samuel Nakaoka creating the Sages, but he don't give up his plot and used Specter of Time to open the Time Portal in order to someplace else. When Samuel Nakaoka raise his sword to search Demise, the sword reveals that Demise is heading towards to the very past where Samuel Nakaoka became an second BEAST Holder and tries to kill him, so Samuel Nakaoka would die. However, his another plot was stopped by both past and present Samuel Nakaoka in order to save his past self. By raising past and present's swords, the two swords merged into it's true form and Huaos evolve into Furaos. With his past was saved, Groose alerts Samuel Nakaoka that Demise is altering Fire Emblem World where Chrom and the others live there. Demise's plot was revive Grima to destroy the regions. When Tiki became the Sage of Wind, Double Dee terribly alerts Samuel Nakaoka that the Seal of Forgotten BEAST has already broke the seal and head towards the Skyloft. Samuel Nakaoka manage to destroy the seal that pierces the forbidden BEAST with the help of Groose and Primon and create the new seal in order to trap the forbidden BEAST for good. After this, the sword starts to glow, omniously and the Super Timemiracle Sword began to fall asleep because of creating a new seal only have one energy left. In order to reawaken his sword, he accidentally fell into Time Portal where he met the girl (which confirmed is Oliver in the future game) before she was attacked by Demise's minions before Samuel Nakaoka saved her. When Demise Imprisoned Beast was destroyed, the girl thanks Samuel Nakaoka for helping him and look his sword which he draws his sword by sing her beautiful voice. Forms Timemiracle Sword Junos It was revealed by Samuel Nakaoka that his sword was just a child because of cease of Master Sword and Demise Sword and named her Junos. This sword inherited with Master Sword and Demise Sword's powers in order to counter Demise's minions and created an female Fi and Ghirahim combined named Junos because she was a kid. By engage into it's Harp Mode, Samuel Nakaoka can strings the harp in order awakes someone as a Sage in order to evolve Junos into her stronger form permanently. After Hie Harumi was awakened as Sage of Fire, Junos evolves into Aphinos when the Timemiracle Sword was upgraded. Timemiracle Sword Aphinos Once Hie Harumi awakening as a Sage of Fire, Junos achieves her second form by converts the sword's wings open and obtains the Evolution of Fire. Junos unlocks the fire attacks and use ability called Armor Synthesis to protect Samuel Nakaoka from the extremely heat temperature and countering the defense opponents. Once Junos evolved in the first time, he named Junos' second form; Aphinos. After Sora Takenouchi was awakened as Sage of Land, Aphinos evolves into Quatinos when the Timemiracle Sword was upgraded. Timemiracle Sword Quatinos Once Sora Takenouchi awakening as a Sage of Land, Aphinos achieves her third form by converts the sword's silver line into golden line and obtains the Evolution of Land. Aphinos unlocks the ability called Sand Guard to protect Samuel Nakaoka from getting hit by the huge sandstorm. Once Aphinos evolved in the second time, he named Junos' third form, Quatinos. After Misaki Kureha was awakened as Sage of Water, Quatinos evolves into Huaos when the Timemiracle Sword was upgraded. Timemiracle Sword Huaos Once Misaki Kureha awakening as a Sage of Water, Quatinos achieves her fourth form by change the sword's blue/black color into purple/turquoise color and obtains the Evolution of Water. Quatinos unlocks the water attacks and use two abilities called Deep Swim to swim without drowning and Freeze Coat to protect Samuel Nakaka from the extremely cold temperature. Once Quatinos evolved in the third time, he named Junos' fourth form, Huaos. When Samuel Nakaoka save his past self, his past self shares his powers and Huaos evolves into Furaos when the Timemiracle Sword was merged with Maser Sword into Super Timemiracle Sword. Super Timemiracle Sword Furaos With his past self's powerful sword, the Maser Sword merged with Timemiracle Sword, Huaos achieves the fifth form by reforges back into it's base form only change color to dark purple/turquoise color and obtains the Maser Stone. Furaos unlocks the ability called Maser Banish to defeat Demise's stronger minions. Once Huaos evolved in the fourth time, he named Junos' fifth form, Furaos. After Tiki was awakened as Sage of Wind, Furaos evolves into Sixaos when the Super Timemiracle Sword was upgraded. Super Timemiracle Sword Sixaos Once Tiki awakening as a Sage of Wind, Furaos achieves her sixth form by converts the sword's wings open and the black gem color changes into orange gem and obtains the Evolution of Wind. Furaos unlocks the wind attacks and ability called Storm Protection to protect Samuel Nakaoka from getting hit by the strong wind. Once Furaos evolved in the fifth time, he named Junos' sixth form, Sixaos. The Super Timemiracle Sword was falls into it's slumber because the sword create a new seal before the girl reawakes the sword by forge into it's final form, the Final-Time Sword and Sixaos achieves her seventh, final as well true form, Noas. Final-Time Sword Noas Once the girl (actually Oliver) reawakes the Super Timemiracle Sword and kissed Samuel Nakaoka the Second which his love vessel pull into thw sword, Sixaos finally achieves her final or true form by reconverts into pure lights and merged into an powerful version of the previous forms. The girl asked him about his sword can open the Gate of Time in anytime, but his sword was not fully activated yet before he awakes Sixaos and evolve into her final state. With Demise's sealed, the Final-Time Sword Trivia Category:Swords